customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 74 REMAKE
someone was editing while i was editing and my work got turned into gobbledygook so im remaking it anyway remember men vs women s2e2 is this tourny! but its now been delayed to 25/01/2019 can be delayed too and can also change at any time im also tracking down both genders clear process! by the way ninja warrior 2019 wont be the era its Shin Ninja Warrior that is the proper era NW2019 is the sub era numbers 1-31 were broadcasted on 23/01/2019 and commentated by Keisuke Hatsuta the rest of stage 1 was broadcasted on 24/01/2019 and 32-64 was commentated by Jun Umeda and 65-100 was commentated by Wataru Ogasawara the other stages were broadcasted on 25/01/2019 and was commentated by Tomohiro Ishii 2 Azumi Ana 3 and Ryusuke Ito we now go down to the course where the competition is about to start Stage 1 85 seconds 1 dome steps straight into rolling hill 2 rolling hill are allowed to dismount from the top of the obstacle 3 wing slider 4 hedgehog 5 dragon glider 6 tarzan rope 7 lumberjack climb Competitors Women 1 Reika Saiki 3. wing slider 2 Laura Chan 1. dome steps 3 Sayaka Asami 3. wing slider. skimmed the water putting her run to a shocking end! 4 Nguyen Duc Thuy Tram 2. rolling hill 5 Satomi Yamamoto 3. wing slider 6 KAREN 3. wing slider. failed dismount with 24 seconds left 7 Yuko Higashi 1. dome steps 8 Rena Higashi 3. wing slider 9 Yoshino Arai 3. wing slider 10 Mina Sorayama 3. wing slider 11 Satomi Kadoi 2. rolling hill 12 Tomoko Funai 3. wing slider 13 Miyu Yamashita 3. wing slider 14 Georgia Bonora 3. wing slider 15 Masami Yusa 5. dragon glider. missed the bar I did random number generator for numbers 16-24 :] 16 Miho Yamada 3. wing slider 17 India Henry 2. rolling hill 18 Shoko Nakajima 5. dragon glider. missed the bar 19 Amy Stephenson 4. hedgehog 20 Celeste Dixon 7. lumberjack climb. pressed the buzzer 0.1 seconds too late. time out 21 Barclay Stockett 5. dragon glider. missed the bar 22 Andrea Hah 6. tarzan rope. fell with 8 seconds left 23 Casey Rothschild 2. rolling hill 24 Michelle Warnky CLEAR 46.0 seconds left - 25 April Beckner seen competing at NNL Dreschels Girlfriend 1. dome steps 26 Kacy Catanzaro 6. tarzan rope. fell with 6 seconds left 27 Alyssa Beird 5. dragon glider. missed the bar 28 Nika Muckelroy CLEAR 0.1 seconds left. skipped the whole of dragon glider by jumping 29 Shirley Darlington 5. dragon glider. missed the 2nd bar 30 Fizz Hood 4. hedgehog 31 Narumi Kitagawa 3. wing slider 32 Momoe Nakanishi 1. dome steps 33 Yuko Mizuno 1. dome steps 34 Angela Mei 2. rolling hill 35 Mao Okada 2. rolling hill 36 Reina Akiyama accidentally called Rena Akiyama 2. rolling hill 37 Rena Beans 1. dome steps 38 RENA Boxer 3. wing slider 39 Nishino Miki 2. rolling hill 40 Haruna Arakawa CLEAR 22.1 seconds left 41 Karan Matsuda 2. rolling hill 42 Tasha Schwikert 4. hedgehog 43 Yuki Ishiki 1. dome steps 44 Yuka Ogura 2. rolling hill 45 Stefanie Noppinger 3. wing slider 46 Yuriko Inamura 3. wing slider 47 Okabe Sakiko CLEAR 15.4 seconds left 48 AYA CLEAR 17.8 seconds left 49 Georgia Munroe 5. dragon glider. missed the 2nd bar 50 Olivia Vivian 2. rolling hill 51 Meagan Martin 5. dragon glider. missed the bar 52 Katie McDonnell CLEAR 18.4 seconds left 53 Jessie Graff CLEAR 13.6 seconds left 54 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 14.2 seconds left 55 Rie Komiya 3. wing slider. she shockingly failed when she fell off when the 1 30cm drop happened Men 56 SasukeNinja_guy 2. rolling hill 57 Hioki Masashi CLEAR 25.9 seconds left 58 realityisawesome 1. dome steps 59 Darvish Kenji 7. lumberjack climb. fell off the side and into the water 60 T2T 3. wing slider. instantly fell off as soon as he went on the obstacle 61 Mathis "The Kid" Owhadi CLEAR 24.3 seconds left 62 Najee Richardson CLEAR 24.6 seconds left 63 Yamamoto Hiroshige CLEAR 21.4 seconds left 64 Kyan Yutaka CLEAR 33.6 seconds left. nearly failed the hedgehog but saved himself and beat his nemesis the dragon glider 65 Fred Dorrington 5. dragon glider. missed the bar 66 Nick Hanson 5. dragon glider. missed the bar 67 Ryan Stratis CLEAR 8.9 seconds left 68 David "Flip" Rodriguez CLEAR 1.8 seconds left 69 David Campbell CLEAR 13.7 seconds left 70 Sato Jun CLEAR 16.4 seconds left 71 Travis Rosen 5. dragon glider. missed the bar 72 Joe Moravsky 5. dragon glider. missed the bar 73 Tyler Yamauchi 3. wing slider 74 Grant McCartney CLEAR 7.8 seconds left 75 Jake Murray CLEAR 5.9 seconds left 76 Daniel Gil CLEAR 29.0 seconds left 77 Josh Levin CLEAR 31.5 seconds left 78 Jack Wilson CLEAR 32.0 seconds left 79 Ben Polson CLEAR 59.0 seconds left. Fastest Time 80 Ashlin Herbert CLEAR 56.9 seconds left 81 Tada Tatsuya CLEAR 25.3 seconds left 82 Araki Naoyuki CLEAR 34.9 seconds left 83 Owen McKenzie CLEAR 56.3 seconds left 84 Timothy Sheiff CLEAR 3.9 seconds left 85 Perry Oosterlee 2. rolling hill 86 Putra Walaya 2. rolling hill 87 Oliver Edelmann 3. wing slider 88 Dion Trigg 2. rolling hill 89 Yamada Katsumi 2. rolling hill 90 Kane Kosugi 3. wing slider 91 Shane Kosugi 2. rolling hill 92 Sean Bryan CLEAR 12.4 seconds left 93 Sean McColl 4. hedgehog 94 Alexander Mars CLEAR 23.9 seconds left 95 Kenji Takahashi 1. dome steps 96 Yamamoto Shingo 3. wing slider 97 Takeda Toshihiro 3. wing slider. falied dismount 98 Felipe Camargo CLEAR 47.0 seconds left 99 Haibin Qu 2. rolling hill 100 Drew Dreschel CLEAR 27.1 seconds left 101 Makoto Nagano 5. dragon glider. missed the bar 102 Yamamoto Keitaro 3. wing slider 103 Corbin Mackin CLEAR 27.9 seconds left 104 Brent Steffensen CLEAR 11.5 seconds left 105 Le Van Thuc 3. wing slider 106 Mike Snow 3. wing slider 107 Ryo Matachi 3. wing slider. accidentally skimmed the water at the end and was disqualified in the shock of the mens block 108 Tomohiro Kawaguchi CLEAR 11.9 seconds left 109 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 7.7 seconds left 110 Yūsuke Morimoto CLEAR 42.8 seconds left 55 Women Attempts 8 Women clears 55 Men Attempts 29 Men Clears 110 Total Attempts 37 Total Clears Stage 2 70 seconds 1 giant ring swing version 2 criss cross salmon ladder 3 3 4 rungs! 3 wave runner has special rule with 2nd board and if you tilt the 2nd board to one side you are disqualified and if you dismount from 2nd board you are not disqualified 4 swing surfer version 5 wingnut alley version 6 wall flip version with 60k 80k 100k walls to flip runs for Stage 2 will be in order of slowest to fastest in Stage 1 Competitors 24 Michelle Warnky 5. wingnut alley 28 Nika Muckelroy CLEAR 0.8 seconds left 40 Haruna Arakawa 1. giant ring swing. failed on the ring jump portion 47 Sakiko Okabe 4. swing surfer 48 AYA 5. wingnut alley. failed dismount 52 Katie McDonnell 5. wingnut alley 53 Jessie Graff 5. wingnut alley 54 Ayako Miyake 2. criss cross salmon ladder. failed on 2nd rung of 2nd portion after struggling on giant ring swing 57 Masashi Hioki 6. wall flip. timed out as soon as he pressed the buzzer 61 Mathis "The Kid" Owhadi 1. giant ring swing. failed the hook 62 Najee Richardson 2. criss cross salmon ladder. failed transition to 2nd portion 63 Hiroshige Yamamoto 5. wingnut alley 64 Kyan Yutaka CLEAR 3.0 seconds left 67 Ryan Stratis 4. swing surfer 68 David "Flip" Rodriguez 1. giant ring swing. failed 1st unhook 69 David Campbell 6. wall flip. time out 70 Jun Sato 5. wingnut alley 74 Grant McCartney 3. wave runner 75 Jake Murray 1. giant ring swing. failed ring jump portion 76 Daniel Gil 5. wingnut alley. first to fail jump on the obstacle 77 Josh Levin 5. wingnut alley 78 Jack Wilson 5. wingnut alley 79 Ben Polson 2. criss cross salmon ladder. fell on 2nd rung of 1st portion 80 Ashlin Herbert 5. wingnut alley 81 Tatsuya Tada 5. wingnut alley 82 Naoyuki Araki CLEAR 0.2 seconds left 83 Owen McKenzie 5. wingnut alley 84 Timothy Sheiff 5. wingnut alley 92 Sean Bryan 5. wingnut alley 94 Alexander Mars 5. wingnut alley 98 Felipe Camargo 6. wall flip. time out 100 Drew Dreschel CLEAR 4.2 seconds left 103 Corbin Mackin 5. wingnut alley 104 Brent Steffensen 5. wingnut alley 108 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 5. wingnut alley 109 Yuuji Urushihara 1. giant ring swing. failed hook 110 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 13.5 seconds left. Fastest Time 8 women attempts 1 women clear 29 men attempts 4 men clears 37 total attempts 5 total clears and p.s firebreathingduck even reality is against u now reality has put down a page called we need some rules and you cant delete my stuff anymore! please stop Stage 3 180 seconds 1 pole maze straight into the double wedge 2 double wedge 3 spin bridge balls! 4 ultimate cliffhanger 7 version 5 curved body prop straight into sending climber which goes straight into heartbreaker 6 sending climber 7 heartbreaker better version of SASUKEs Spider Flip with another killer corner to navigate 8 gliding ring Competitors 28 Nika Muckelroy 2. double wedge. failed on 2nd wedge 64 Kyan Yutaka 2. double wedge. failed on 2nd wedge 82 Naoyuki Araki 4. ultimate cliffhanger. failed transition to 7th ledge 100 Drew Dreschel CLEAR 79.1 seconds left. 1st to clear Stage 3 in the Shin Ninja Warrior Era 110 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 84.1 seconds left. Fastest Time 1 women attempt 0 women clears 4 men attempts 2 men clears 5 total attempts 2 total clears only men are left! Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height: 25m 30 seconds 1 spider climb 8m 2 salmon ladder back to original name rungs 7m 3 rope climb 10m Competitors 100 Drew Dreschel 3. rope climb. time out. about 23m up. about 8m up the rope climb 110 Yusuke Morimoto 3. rope climb. time out. about 20m up. about 5m up the rope climb Best Performance: Drew Dreschel 2 men attempts 0 men kanzenseihas Stage Not Attempted by Women Competitors 2 total attempts 0 total kanzenseihas the men win! however they might be the heroes of the competition the tower still remains undefeated in this third ninja warrior season stay with us for more crazy competitors more impossible obstacles and more Ninja Warrior!